wocrpgfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Differences between WoC and Lot7
This is a list of differences between the World of Chrome (2006 - 2014) and Legend of the 7(2014 -) settings. Setting * An island west of Rosela was removed. * Both Marivv and Boruw was located on said island. * The island of Sella was added. * Estrea, Westrea and the island currently called Minterran were not part of the world prior 2014. * Minterran was the name of the undiscowered landmass west of Rosela. * Rosela was originally named Kassirion, this name was later reused in an edited format as the name of the planet. * Saul was not a city but a gate. This is reflected by the city's surrounding territory, which is still called Saul Gate. * Hailbel was a destroyed city of a fallen empire. * Most of Amysty was covered in forest instead of being mostly plains. * Rigrishia was a higly advanced nation capable of producing mechs. * There were no crash sites for the colony ships. * The energy lines below Essyria and Haibel were added in Lot7. * Elnan retained the fallen empire status previously held by Hailbel in WoC. * Hailbel became and existing nation instead of being the fallen empire. * Roznaw was originally named Frostbite. * Arcadia was the realm of the dead, it is just another plane of existence. * Arcadia contained a state like entity populated by the dead souls. This role was partially retained by the Mystics. * Neither the Mystics nor the 7 saint of Kassiria existed in WoC. * The Crystal Guarians were the main antagonists of WoC. Their role was split between the Chaos Forces and people with unique skills. * Demons were only hideous monsters in WoC, but they can retain their humanoid appearance in Lot7. * Soul Warriors were removed from Lot7 entirely alongside with most of their abilities. * The storyline of WoC only spaned a few years unlike Lot7 which spans hundreds. * WoC was a fantasy only setting, while Lot7 touches tribal, medieval, industrial, world was esque and even modern settings alongside fantasy. * The Nations of Kassiria were only named in WoC without much background or history. * Alkhmar was a feudal city state instead of an alliance of merchant families. * Essyria and Alkhmar maintained a hostile relationship in WoC while they have a really close relationship in Lot7. * The Essyrs were not the rulers of Essyria in WoC. * Essyria and Amysty were at war during the WoC storyline. * Alterion, the post apocalyptic sister planet of Kassirion was removed entirely from the setting. The name was later reused as the name of an alternate timeline. Characters * Nildzre Castellanos was the only character to be transfered from WoC into Lot7. * Nildzre was originally a blond elf slave. * Nildzre has a sister in both settings, but she was a slave in WoC like his brother, and shares nothing with Airin Castellanos of the new setting. Skills * Strict racial class system was removed in Lot7. * Skills were only available from a fixed list in WoC, this is no longer the case in Lot7. * The power of the characteres were measured by number in WoC, but this was removed in Lot7. * Characters in WoC got slightly stronger as time passed even if they did nothing, this is no longer the case in Lot7. * Characters have a minimum status threshold in Lot7. Their stats will not decline further after they hit this threshold. * Skills are no longer limited by class, but by stats. * Classes will no longer limit the skills a character poses, but instead is used to classify a person by abilities, which could change with each new ability a character aquires.